1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a slip-ring system configured for use in for a wind turbine, a wind turbine having a nacelle housing including an electro-static filter and a method for filtering debris from an airstream in a nacelle.
2. Technical Background
Some moving parts in a nacelle have a tendency to produce debris during operation. One of these components is the slip-ring system. When operating a slip-ring system an amount of debris is generated. The debris could be metallic airborne particles. In some embodiments the particles may be silver-graphite, cobber or any other electrically conductive material. The particles may built-up on other components in the nacelle, which potentially lead to failure or at least increased need for maintenance. Therefore there is a need to reduce the amount of debris inside the nacelle. Also it could be an advantage to reduce the amount of debris in exhaust air from a nacelle.
Further, it may be desirable to reduce the amounts of particles that enter a wind turbine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,832 discloses a device for prohibiting the penetration of corrosively acting salt particles into a generator and gear area of a wind power plant, the device comprising notably an air pressure generator and filtering means coupled along an air flow channel, wherein this filtering means is a turbulence chamber.